eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
To Speak as a Dragon
Prerequisites *You must speak Krombral, the language of Giants, in order to complete this quest. Starting the Quest #Approach the ravine in Solusek Valley within Lavastorm and speak to Sebir the Historian at . He will tell you about a sage trapped within the nearby Maiden's Gulch instance that is need of rescuing. #Enter Maiden's Gulch: Rescue of the Sage. #*You must be minimum level 50 to bring your group into the zone. Click the door and choose the correct instance to enter. (45 min for zone) #Kill the Drakota inquisitor and Vyr'drais the Vicious. #Hail the Sage of Ages on the platform above the lava pit to start the quest. Steps #Enter Solusek's Eye and travel to Nagafen's Lair at the very bottom of the dungeon. #*See the Solusek's Eye Walkthrough for help on reaching Nagafen's Lair. #Speak to Majordomo Inferinus who tells you that you need to learn the Elder Dragon language to be able to speak with Lord Nagafen. #Return to the Sage of Ages in Antonica on the top floor of the Tower of the Oracles at . He tells you that you need to find 26 translated runes of Elder Dragon to learn the Draconic language. #*If the Sage of Ages disappears or is not there, leave and re-enter the tower again. #Gather the 26 runes. #*If this is your first character (on a given account) completing this quest, you must gather the 26 runes from their locations in the world, as listed below. #*If you have already completed this quest on at least one character, you can transfer the Tablet of Draconic Runes to any character on your account, as it is an heirloom. If you deleted the tablet, it can be re-acquired from the Shady Swashbuckler XVIII on the docks of Port Naythex in Nektulos Forest at . #Return to the Sage of Ages for your reward. Afterwards, go back to Nagafen's Lair and speak with Lord Nagafen to acquire the following quest. Rune Locations The runes are scattered all over the Shattered Lands (the zones originally available when the game launched). Karan Feerrott *''Sissthra and Rett'' Runes: You don't have to complete the access quest Summoning the Creator in order to unlock the door leading to the lower levels. When you're in the central chamber and the purple glowing exit is behind you, then the way forward is level 1, the way to the right is level 2. * Voth Rune: You will either have to complete the access quest Entrance into the Obelisk or use the Feerrott zone-in which puts you just inside the Obelisk. **''Note: You no longer need to complete any access quests once the zone is greyed out for your character. However, you no longer need to kill the Labyrinth Shadow and the Keeper of Nihility to reach level 3. EDIT: 7/1/18: At 110, I had to complete all unlock quests and kill named bosses to unlock all doors to get to Level 3. '' *The simplest entrance to the obelisk might be commonlands, take the griffin to Nektulos Station, and then head toward obelisk entrance, kill the shadowed men and you will see a purple glow, click it and you're in or druid or wiz portal to Antonica which is right by an entrance. If you're high level (perhaps on the swashie epic repercussions quest), you may want to pick up several quests, set your aa slider correctly and chrono to level 50 to grind out some xp while you're here, there is even an HQ to kill 100 nightbloods you can pick up in Rivervale (By Hook or by Crook). The Enchanted Lands Everfrost Lavastorm * To get to the Glassworker's room, go to Sublevel 7 and go to the elevator at and go up one level, and then exit. D'Lere Instructions for getting good toons into Freeport safely for the Fen rune. There are four guards along the route, all level 45 Heroic, but invis worked on all of them. # From the Commonlands, head to the entrance of the Thieves Way just south of the main Freeport gate. # Enter the Thieves Way. The entrance to Freeport North is across the room. Find a click-able grate in the wall. All four portals to the different districts of Freeport are in this room, so make sure you enter North Freeport. # Enter North Freeport. Follow the wall away from the sewer entrance until you see a ramp going upward to your right. Take the ramp. A guard stands at the bottom of the ramp. # The Academy of Arcane Science is at the top of ramp. There are two guards at the door of the academy, but no other potential attackers. # Enter the academy, turn left, and take the left elevator to the upper balcony. # There is one last skeleton guard standing watch up here, but if you keep to the ledge, you can get to the book without aggro. If using invis, it will break when you click on the book. # Get your rune from the book (green book standing on edge on the table) and port out. Rewards *The ability to speak Draconic *At least *Access to a deserted version of the Oratorium of Thyr. *Tablet of Draconic Runes Category:Language Quests